


past is the past

by Toomanyfandomotps



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Hurt, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandomotps/pseuds/Toomanyfandomotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew much of Owen's past, but Claire learns about the heartbreaking events of his past.</p><p>Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	past is the past

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so right now this will be a one shot, but ill see if i will continue with it :) Enjoy!

Owen and Claire stayed together as they said back in Jurassic World. It's been a year later since the event and shortly after Claire knew she wanted to try things again with Owen, and Owen the same. They went on a date 2 months after the incident and since then, they have been in a relationship. Claire never knew much of Owen's past. He never talked about it that much. All she knew was that he was in the navy and after that he came to Jurassic world. She knew nothing of his family nor where he was from. He just didn't talk about it. If she tried to bring it up he would just sweep it under the rug. She knew he would eventually tell her, at least she hoped, she would just wait until he was ready.

It was a Saturday night and during those nights Owen and herself would eat some Chinese food and drink some red wine in front of the tv. Right now Owen was out picking up the food, any minute he would return. She sat flipping through the channels. Once she saw  _friends_ was on she kept it on that channel. She was getting into the show until she heard the phone ring. She groaned and got up from the couch and picked up the phone checking the called ID. It was unknown. She would normally ignore calls that she didn't know, but she decided to answer.

"hello" claire said through the phone.

"hi, is Owen Grady there" the voice asked on the other side of the line. It was a girl's voice. A soft voice too.

"sorry he's out right now, can i take a message?" claire asked.

"yes please, could you tell him to call Ally Rogers, he knows the number" the other voice said.

"yes, no problem" claire said scribbling it on a note so she wouldn't forget.

"thank you so much" the other voice said before hanging up quickly.

"no problem" Claire said to a now dead end. She put the phone back and walked over to the couch and sat down. Right when she sat down she heard the door being unlocked knowing it was Owen. She got up and walked up to the door. Owen opened the door with two bags that contained the food in his hands.

"hey babe" he said looking up. She kissed his cheek and grabbed the two bags from him. He took off his shoes and jacket to get comfortable. He then walked over to Claire who was getting the food out of the bags by the couch. "someone called for you, Ally Rogers, she asked for you to call back" she said looking up from getting the utensils out. Owen's face froze. "o-oh, did she say what she wanted?" he asked in uncomfortable tone. Claire shook her head no, curious on why he was acting so weird. She let it slide and passed him his plate of chinese food and they both ate, looking at tv and not once said a thing to each other after that.

The rest of the night Owen just acted all weird. Claire couldn't take it anymore. "is everything all right? you've been acting all weird ever since i told you that, that girl Ally called" she said breaking the silence. He looked at her in panicked way, like he had a secret of some sort. He swallowed hard and sighed. He took the remote and muted the tv and turn his body to face Claire fully. "okay" he said breathing out. "You know how you ask about my life before the navy and i tend to ignore it" he asked. She nodded her heard. "well, Ally and I we dated before i went into the navy" he said breathing out. Claire chuckled. "okay so?" she asked. "i don't know how to say this to you" he said in a whisper looking down. Now Claire was getting worried. She sat closer to Owen and brought her hands to his face, cupping his face to make him look up to her. "owen, you can tell me anything" she said in a sympathetic whisper. He let out a heavy sigh. "Before i even thought about going into the navy, Ally and I had a daughter, her name was Lizzie" he said letting a breath out. Claire looked at him in shock. Before she could say anything he continued. "I was in the house one night waiting for Ally and Lizzie to come home from getting pizza, I was watching tv and then i got a call. It was the hospital, Ally got into a car accident. Once i got the news i rushed to the hospital and saw Ally was fine just had some bruises and scratches, but Lizzie was badly injured" he said in near tears. Claire's heart broke. "the doctors said she wouldn't make it, She was too little, she lost a lot of blood" he said tears coming out now. Claire wiped the tears away with her thumb. "the next morning she was gone, she didn't make it" he said in the most hurt tone. "she was only 4" he whispered. "owen I'm so s-" "i found out it was a drunk driver who hit them. After Lizzie died, I couldn't bare being around Ally or the house we shared. Everything reminded me of Lizzie and i couldn't handle it, so i decided to join the navy.I told Ally and she was furious, felt like i betrayed her, but i was just so hurt and so young, i needed a fresh start. I packed my things and left, never looked back" he said finishing his story from his past. He looked up and saw Claire with tears in her eyes. "Owen I'm so sorry" she said crying out. "hey, its not your fault" he said bringing her to his chest and holding her. Once she got her emotions under control, Claire pulled back. "when were you going to tell me" she asked in a slightly upset tone. Owen looked down. Claire got up. "claire" owen said lightly grabbing her wrist. She turned not looked at him. "I just need time to process this right now" she said in a low tone. She took her wrist out of Owen's grip and walked over into their bedroom closing the door behind her, leaving Owen all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts, I love reading them! Thanks Xx


End file.
